leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClayHuang158/Voltaire
Voltaire, the Electrifier is a custom champion that I decided to make for no apparent reason. Abilities by 20% | % per 100 AP)}}}} for seconds, decaying over the duration. Whenever Voltaire attacks an enemy with Electricity applied, he will deal an extra (2 level)}} (+ 25% AP) bonus magic damage}}. Electricity stacks last 6 seconds. |description2 = Also, Voltaire gain 3 stacks of Voltage every time he attacks an enemy, or 9 stacks if the enemy has Electricity applied. Once Voltaire reaches 100 stacks, his next basic attack will deal 6 level}} (+ 50% AP) magic damage}} to the target and up to five enemies around the targeted enemy. This consumes 100 stacks. |targeting = Electricity is an on-hit effect combined with a branching area of effect. |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = Will block Electricity's branching attack. |additional = * Electricity's branching attack will prioritize enemy champions, branching towards them. * It is possible to store more than 100 Voltage stacks. However, only 100 stacks will be removed. }} Voltaire's next basic attack gains range and stabs the target enemy with his electrospear, dealing to the target enemy and all enemies with Electricity in an area around the target. The target is and other enemies are for seconds. Voltaire will also be granted twice the amount of Voltage stacks. |leveling = * |description2 = Electrospear Attack resets Voltaire's autoattack timer. |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }}/ |targeting= Electrospear Attack is a basic attack with an area of effect. |damagetype= magic |spelleffects= single target |spellshield= Will block Electrospear Attack. |additional= * Electrospear Attack deals as bonus damage, so the ability's physical component will apply on-hit effects and the magical component will apply spell effects. * Electrospear Attack's magical component will not affect structures. }} Voltaire shoots out a bolt of electricity in a straight line, dealing to and applying Electricity to all enemies hit. Electric bolts will also branch out to and hit nearby enemies with Electricity already applied. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting= Electric Bolt is a linear skillshot ability that damages all enemies hit and also damages enemies with Electricity afflicted on them. |damagetype= magic |spelleffects= area of effect |spellshield= Will block Electric Bolt. |projectile= true |additional= * Enemies must be within 175 units to the edge of Electric Bolt's area of effect to be damaged by Electric Bolt's branching attack. }} Voltaire deals more damage with his Voltage attacks. |leveling = |description2 = Voltaire creates a shockwave that deals , applies Electricity, and all enemies hit. |leveling2 = * % AP)}} * |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 |targeting= Shockwave's passive is a self-buff. Shockwave's active is a point blank area of effect that and damages all enemies hit. |damagetype= magic |spelleffects= area of effect |spellshield= will block Shockwave. |additional= * Shockwave's effects are not instant, and the area of effect will increase to its maximum range over a short duration, meaning that enemies who are on the edge of Shockwave's range when the ability is cast may not be hit. * Shockwave's is capped at 99%. }} Voltaire channels for seconds before creating multiple pulses every seconds that spread outward, dealing to enemies hit. Enemies who already have Electricity applied to them will also be by 50% for 1 second and take increased damage. |description2= During Overdrive, Voltaire cannot move. However, Voltaire will gain shield whenever he hits an enemy with a pulse, increased against champions. |leveling = | }} * | }} |leveling2= | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 |targeting= Overdrive is a ground-targeted, point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype= magic |spelleffects= area of effect |spellshield= Will block one pulse of Overdrive. |additional= * Once the channel is complete, Overdrive cannot be cancelled, whether through , or abilities. Overdrive will only be cancelled if Voltaire himself dies. * During Overdrive, Voltaire cannot move, but cannot be moved either. * The shield granted will stack. * When Overdrive is active, Voltaire cannot cast any damaging or movement abilities. He can, however, still cast , , or . }} Recommended Builds Change Log . ** Base damage modifier down from to . * Electric Bolt ** Bolt damage down from to . ** Branching damage changed from to . ** Cooldown reduced from seconds to seconds. * Shockwave ** Slow duration changed from % AP)}} seconds to seconds. ** Slow changed from to % AP)}}. * Overdrive ** No longer silences enemies. ;8 May 2016 * Overdrive ** Slow changed from % to 50% at all levels. ** Slow duration up from seconds to 1 second. ;26 April 2016 * Stats ** Voltage damage down from 7 level}} to 6 level}} * Electricity ** Slow strength up from 10% to 20%. ** Slow duration changed from Electricity's duration to seconds. ** Slow now decays over the duration. ;25 April 2016 * Electrospear Attack ** Cooldown reduced from seconds to 6 seconds at all levels. ;19 April 2016 * Electrospear Attack ** Now grants Voltaire twice the amount of Voltage stacks. ** Stun duration up from seconds to seconds. ** Slow strength up from 25% to 55%. ** Slow duration up from seconds to seconds. ** Mana cost changed from to . ** Cooldown reduced from seconds to seconds. * Shockwave ** Mana cost up from to . * Overdrive ** Range reduced from 1000 to 850. ;9 April 2016 * Electricity ** Slow strength up from 4% % per 80 bonus AD)}} to 10% . ** Branching attack magic damage up from (2.8 (level 1))}} to 7 level}} . * Electrospear Attack ** AD ratio removed. ** Now basic attacks an enemy, dealing bonus . Can apply on-hit effects. ** Resets Voltaire's basic attack timer. * Shockwave ** AD ratio removed. ** Passive damage increase down from % to %. * Electric Pulses ** Renamed Overdrive. ** Mana cost down from to 150 at all levels. ** Shield gain against champions down from to . ;28 March 2016 * Stats ** Base health down from 622 to 588. ** Base health modifier up from 79 to 82. ** Base damage down from 65 to 59. ** Damage modifier up from 3.3 to 3.77. ;6 March 2016 * Stats ** Base mana up from 190 to 220. ** Mana increase per level up from 27 to 33. ;4 March 2016 * Stats ** Health modifier increased from 72 to 78. ;27 February 2016 * Changes to descriptions to make them more compact. * Electric Bolt ** Branching damage up from to . ** Cooldown reduced from seconds to seconds. * Electric Pulses ** Mana cost up from to . ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. ** Barrier gained upon hitting minions reduced from to . ;25 February 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions